Schwartzer
The Benefactor Schwartzer is a two-door coupé in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Schwartzer features very aggressive formations which appear to have been inspired by German design styling featured on the C207 Mercedes-Benz E-Class Coupé for the frontal styling, the Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG Coupé for the side windows and its compact wheelbase, while the headlights and grille are mostly inspired from the flagship C216 CL-Class. It becomes very obvious that this is the coupe version of the Schafter, due to the fact that C207 is the coupe variant of the W212 (which the Schafter is based on). The rear lights resemble that of the Schafter's. This car also bears a subtle resemblance to a C209 Mercedes-Benz CLK-Class, the predecessor of the C207 E-Class. At the base of the front bumper sporting influence is very prevalent. The front bumper features a main central vent whose base appears to have a CFRP insert. Either side of this vent there are two, less tall vents, whose inner edges are parallel to the outer edges of the central vent. Above the central vent there is a large main grille with chrome edges and a horizontal chrome strip splitting it into two halves. The headlamp units have curved lower edges which almost continue the curvature of the bottom edge of the grille. The bonnet/hood has a main elevated area, whose edges run from a top corner of the main grille to their corresponding windscreen corner. The car features rear view mirrors whose outer shells are finished in CFRP. Performance Despite the Schwartzer being the coupé of the four-door Schafter, it has overall better performance. It is more agile and much quicker. The exhaust note sounds more powerful as well. The steering is quick but it also feels artificial with little to no connection to the road. It has better acceleration than the Sentinel XS. GTA V Overview Gallery Schwartzer-GTAV-Frontview.jpg|Front view. Schwartzer,Benefactor.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Schwartzer_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations GTA V *Can be bought for $80,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *Occasionally parked around Downtown Los Santos before it turns dark. *Parked outside of the La Spada restaurant on Aguja Street and Goma Street in La Puerta. *Spawns around Vespucci Beach. Trivia *The car's name is a wordplay using the adjective for black in German (Schwarz), being a clear reference to Mercedes-Benz and their Black Series models, more specifically the 2012 C63 AMG Coupé Black Series. *In Grand Theft Auto Online, the Schwartzer sells for $8,000 at Los Santos Customs. *When seen from a distance, the Schwartzer seems to have the Schafter's front bumper and grille. Either this is a glitch, a ripped copy of the LOD model, or in the beta, the Schwartzer originally had the Schafter's front design. **The Schafter's grille can be put back on in Los Santos Customs, by using the grille option "Big Badge". This option is also available on other Benefactor models, especially the Serrano. *In the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions, the vehicle shares its engine sound with the Stretch, Super Diamond and Elegy RH8. However, in the Enhanced Edition, the vehicle has a unique V8 sound that is richer and revs up to 7000 RPM. *The default radio station of the car is Space 103.2 and Lowdown FM. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:Sports Cars Category:Coupes Category:Sports Vehicle Class